Cuando se obtiene lo que se desea
by ari wills
Summary: Con y sin el Magenkyo, Itachi es una persona diferente a los demás...¿o tal vez no?   Cuando la mente nos fuerza a recordar. El principio de Itachi.


Nota: La serie de Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Cuando se obtiene lo que se desea

Autor: Ari Wills

Entre sonido y sonido solo podía escuchar el tintineo de los recuerdos. Siempre apareciendo cuando nadie los necesita. Siempre egoístas en lo que quieren presentar…la mente era odiosa.

En un principio, el que ahora recuerda –claro esta-, la felicidad era increíblemente relativa…o ¿podría definirla mejor la palabra inusual? Sea como fuese, en su juventud, el primer momento de felicidad que tuvo fue cuando su padre le felicitó por haber aprendido a hablar tan pronto…eso fue la primera vez.

Para cuando lo felicitó por haber aprendido tan rápido el ninjutsu típico de los Uchiha, esa frase era algo sin importancia que sus oídos recibían sin que llegara realmente a su cerebro.

Después nació su hermano menor: Sasuke. Era algo nuevo, así que por regla lo hizo feliz… durante los primeros días, después se aburrió y verlo ya no le causaba felicidad…hasta que _aprendía_ a hacer algo nuevo, algo a lo que Sasuke e Itachi no estaban acostumbrados, volvía a ser feliz.

Con el pasar de los años, las cosas nuevas que aprendía Sasuke eran el motivo principal por el cual Itachi sentía felicidad, era como una fuente de inexplicables acontecimientos que no ocurrían todos los días… hasta que su padre intervino. Desde el momento en que Sasuke empezó a anhelar la atención de su padre, su crecimiento fue disminuyendo –al menos desde el punto de vista de Itachi- hasta que las cosas nuevas eran una simple imitación de aquello que Itachi ya había dominado…se estaba volviendo repetitivo… y eso no le interesaba a Itachi.

Después conoció a Shisui, a una persona nueva… la felicidad volvía a su ser. Shisui era un ninja diferente a los demás, porque no era tan cerrado, ni temeroso o egoísta del poder de Itachi, tampoco era tan arrogante como los demás Uchiha…pero más que nada –y eso lo supo tiempo después- era un ninja que tenía como misión espiarle. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su mejor amigo era su enemigo personal, en esa época Itachi era realmente feliz cuando estaba con Shisui.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió está tan confuso como Itachi visto por el mundo –en resumen, nadie entendía nada- e Itachi se vio envuelto en una conspiración de ambos bandos. Por un lado tenía a su clan que deseaba volver a reclamar la fama y el poder –ahora casi perdidos- que tenían en el pasado sobre Konoha; por el otro tenía el deseo de todo Konoha de saber que ocurría realmente dentro del clan Uchiha…y al final un tercer bando apareció de la nada y le invitó a sus brazos mientras daba a cambio, información pertinente al clan…a los secretos del clan.

El poder y la gloria…o más bien, el poder y la verdad le fueron ofrecidos, ¿quién podría negar algo así? Para desgracia del clan, del mundo, de Konoha –el que cayera primero- él era la persona incorrecta si querían buscar lealtad. Lástima que nadie lo sabía.

Con pasos tranquilos y silenciosos, pero más que nada, con la experiencia de la que era poseedor desde hacía más de la mitad de su vida, Itachi se introdujo en el templo dentro del clan Uchiha, y descubrió los secretos tan bien guardados que revelaban el máximo poder del sharingan: el Magenkyou Sharingan.

Pero como todo en la vida, venían con un precio a pagar. Matar a su mejor amigo. Ante esa petición, Itachi se encontró ante un gran dilema: ¿Podía ser Shisui todavía su mejor amigo? ¿Tenía un mejor amigo? ...más fundamental aún: ¿qué significaba mejor amigo?

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que descubriera la forma para alcanzar el poder, el problema era si realmente podía encontrar a la persona idónea… ¿O acaso el que fuera humano era algo completamente esencial?...No, no. Aún si no fuera humano, Itachi raramente tenía contacto con los animales…las cosas inanimadas estaban completamente fuera de su duda. Así pues, los días pasaban con él tratando de encontrar a la persona con la cual tenía ese lazo que podrían llamar de 'mejores amigos'.

Su hermano había sido una opción en un momento, pero Sasuke había presentado algo que él no podía ignorar: capacidad. Si bien, Sasuke no era tan fuerte o veloz, hábil o inteligente como él, sí tenía la capacidad y la obstinación para alcanzar dicho nivel, y eso, era algo raro dentro del propio Clan. Tal vez y Sasuke pudiera haber sido considerado como su mejor amigo en cierto momento de su vida, pero ahora era algo que no se acercaba ni remotamente a eso, aunque tampoco le era un completo desconocido. En sí, el sentimiento –o relación- que había desarrollado para/con Sasuke era de rivalidad amistosa…futura rivalidad amistosa…rivalidad., fuerte rivalidad. Sasuke se habría de convertir en el compañero de combate de Itachi…en su igual; no podía sacrificarlo ahora.

Sus padres también pasaron por su lista de mejores amigos, pero tan rápido como entraron, así se fueron. Solo considerarlos demostraba las pocas opciones que tenía Itachi. Sus compañeros del equipo ANBU también fueron considerados, pero al igual que con sus padres, la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Por último, fue Shisui. Tal vez, inconscientemente le estaba dejando hasta el final. Si bien la relación que habían tenido no era precisamente la mejor del mundo, sí habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo entre varios temas, varias circunstancias y rutas de acción que tomar; pero sobre todo, Itachi había encontrado a alguien con quien podía estar con la guardia baja –los instintos son otra cosa- sin temor a ser apuñalado. Así que el considerarle fue un golpe duro para su comodidad, algo que ligeramente molestaba su mente… eran acaso… ¿remordimientos? Porque si era así, eso era la prueba irrefutable de que Shisui era el indicado. Shisui debía morir para permitir que Itachi obtuviera más poder. Curioso como sonaba egoísta una vez que se pensaba en el 'porque' y no en el 'si era el indicado'. Pero era un Uchiha, y para los Uchiha, la palabra egoísmo no existía –algo parecido ocurría con el orgullo, pero eso era otra cosa- si fuera alguien más, seguramente hubiera dicho: lástima para Shisui.

En fin, los momentos pasaban con increíble lentitud. Itachi ya tenía todo completamente preparado, pero aún así, no sería uno de los mejores si no pensará el "y si…", por lo cual, tenía 5 o más planes –en el momento también podrían ocurrírsele algunos- de emergencia que incluían una explicación del porque estaba ahí, y esas cosas. Pero, contrario a su escepticismo, fiel a sus planes, Shisui se presentó como todo estaba dispuesto según su mente. Era el momento de obtener ese poder.

Tuvieron una simple conversación sobre cualquier tema que Itachi seguía inconscientemente, mientras la parte consciente estaba revisando paso a paso lo que debía hacer. Primero le mostró una versión de cierto reporte con cuestiones técnicas sobre moralidad, tiempo y eficacia de acuerdo al número de miembros que podrían integrar la misión, en la cual, le pedía ciertos detalles sobre su punto de vista –para completar el reporte- en el cual Shisui se sintió honrado de poder ayudar. Itachi observó con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos mientras escribía lo requerido. En segunda, logró que se trasladaran casualmente hacia el río, donde seguían discutiendo temas sin importancia… y por último Itachi le planteo una pregunta a Shisui que le hizo bajar la guardia para pensar en su respuesta.

_¿Serías capaz de arriesgarlo todo por algo que deseas?_

La pregunta en sí, era una simple copia mal hecha del dilema que estaba enfrentando Itachi justo en esos momentos. Algo en su interior todavía resistía la idea de llevar el plan hasta el final… los remordimientos estaban empezando a parecerle odiosos, molestos, y peligrosos. De cualquier manera, había ideado esa pregunta, como la pregunta final que le expondría a Shisui; dependiendo su respuesta sería su destino. Shisui, ignorante a todo esto, se tomo su tiempo para responder.

Tardó un poco, pero al final, con una luz en sus ojos –típico de que había encontrado la solución a su problema- Shisui levantó el rostro para mirar a los ojos a Itachi mientras pronunciaba su respuesta.

_Sólo por algo que realmente deseo_

Ahí estaba. Shisui había optado por su propio egoísmo en vez del beneficio del clan, demostrando sin hipocresías ni dramatismos, el verdadero color de un Uchiha. Porque para Itachi, Shisui era el modelo perfecto de un Uchiha: fuerte, orgulloso y **fiel** al clan; que se había antepuesto a sí mismo antes que a nadie más. Si él pensaba así, entonces no había razón alguna para seguir dudando. En sí, según esa nueva lógica, el mismo Itachi estaba faltando a la regla básica de los elementos en el carácter y en el cuerpo que debían constituir a cualquiera que se hiciera llamar Uchiha; porque él sí había dudado hasta el último segundo, sobre si seguir su egoísmo y arrogancia, o dejar las cosas como estaban…para bien del clan.

Pero Shisui contestó que sí, que él lo haría. Y eso significaba para Itachi, que su amigo había escogido la muerte. Con una última mirada, larga y sin parpadeos hacia los ojos de su _mejor_ amigo, Itachi le dijo adiós y gracias sin palabras. Shisui sólo lo comprendió cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de verse sumergido en el río. Forcejeo e intento luchar, defenderse, salir por un segundo y respirar nuevamente, pero Itachi era un experto en el arte de matar.

Sucedió precisamente, que, justo antes de que la vida escapara de su cuerpo, que el último atisbo de consciencia se perdiera de su mente, que Itachi sintió algo repentino y a la vez extraño en los ojos. Distraído por aquella sensación, dio involuntariamente unos pasos hacia atrás, atrayendo sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Shisui casi muerto, aumentando así su agonía.

El mundo se había vuelto de color rojo. Era el Sharingan pero a la vez se sentía diferente. Era como entrar en un mundo surrealista. Sentía que él era el dueño de todo en aquel lugar: desde los árboles que se mecían ligeramente con el viento, hasta la energía que desprendían las personas inconscientemente…el chakra. El mundo, la realidad, el tiempo, el espacio y lo imposible estaba a su disposición. Pero sólo duro un segundo…o al menos así pareció.

Pronto, Itachi se vio arrastrado a un mundo inestable donde la realidad y el color rojo hacían presencia intercaladamente. Se dio cuenta, pasada la reacción primaria, que sus ojos estaban cambiando sin control entre la normalidad, el Sharingan y el Magenkyo Sharingan. Todas sin previo aviso, imposible determinar su duración.

Fue un milagro, que entre todos esos cambios, pudiera recordar quien era, donde estaba, cómo estaba y con quien estaba. Enfocando su mente como jamás se había obligado a hacerlo, miró el cuerpo inerte de Shisui y sin saber porqué –más como una reacción instintiva- le miró a los ojos. El sentimiento de culpabilidad aún estaba presente, pero cada vez menos notorio. El mundo se transformó involuntariamente o tal vez voluntariamente –en ese momento no sabía siquiera como podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el maravillarse del mundo bañado en rojo- a su alrededor, y Shisui terminó dentro del Tsukiyomi…o algo muy parecido.

En ese mundo Shisui estaba bien, estaba…vivo. Pero lo único que hizo fue mirar a Itachi de manera que significara su reproche para con sus acciones. Itachi sólo levanto los hombros en señal de ignorante inocencia. Al final, Shisui decidió que el trato silencioso no le iba a llevar a ningún lado con el hombre que tenía frente a él, así que decidió hablar…

Me mataste –y en ese momento, ni él ni Itachi estaban realmente seguros de si lo que dijo fue una pregunta o un reproche- ¿Puedo saber al menos el motivo?

Fui egoísta –e Itachi, jugando de una manera casi conocida, manipuló ese mundo para que la escena, donde le hacía la pregunta, se repitiera como un fondo de escenario- Tú también.

Yo no me mate –pero aquella declaración, por algún extraño motivo, sonaba a mentira en sus propios oídos- Tú… -Shisui pudo notar como las palabras que salían de su boca, carecían más y más de sentido.

Arriesgué todo por aquello que… - y se interrumpió a sí mismo para dejar que la respuesta de Shisui hiciera eco en ese mundo donde ambos se encontraban y terminara su respuesta- … ¿Estás molesto?

La pregunta los sorprendió a ambos.

Juegas sucio –respondió Shisui casi vencido- si te reclamo ahora, no sé en que me convertiría… parece como si yo mismo no me conociera.

Eso sucede…en todas partes –respondió lentamente Itachi, mientras apartaba sus ojos del rostro de Shisui por primera vez desde que empezaran esa bizarra conversación- …me has ayudado bastante.

Y por primera vez desde que le conocía, Shisui pudo percibir la cruda y total honestidad de Itachi. Tal vez le había matado…o lo haría en cuanto salieran de ese mundo rojo –porque Shisui conocía casi tan bien como el propio Itachi el Tsukiyomi…y esto no era el Tsukiyomi- pero jamás en su existencia, pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de ayudar a Itachi a conseguir algo. Si bien era cierto que todo su mundo se había acabado, extrañamente esa última frase le hizo sentirse en calma. Por irónico que parezca, se sentía bien saber que la muerte propia era para un bien mayor de su amigo, y tal vez, la desgracia de su clan. Inesperadamente recordó algo.

Los detalles que escribí –y le miró como si le hubiera mirado por primera vez- todo era…

Tomaste tu decisión –corto tajante Itachi- para que pudiera tomar la mía.

Sí, sí…tarde para reproches –y con aquel tono vacilante pero serio, Shisui se sintió como siempre- … ¿Suicidio?

No pudo evitar decir esa última pregunta, mientras ese mundo empezaba a verse confuso, a perder los sonidos…a desaparecer. Al final, Itachi dijo algo que su amigo no pudo escuchar pero si leer a través de sus labios. Lo que supo le dejo con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tenso…si lo que decía Itachi era cierto, él había contribuido a algo tan grande que tendría consecuencias impredecibles para todos.

Cuando Itachi salió al mundo real, los colores desprovistos de rojo parecían extrañamente irreales, mientras el cuerpo de su amigo terminaba su larga y a la vez corta carrera en la vida. Sin mayores miramientos, arrojó el cuerpo al río y procedió a escribir cierta carta.

A partir de ese día, el mundo para Itachi parecía estar siempre en colores opuestos a su verdadero ser. La culpa –así catalogó el sentimiento que tenía antes de lo de Shisui- había desaparecido por completo, como si aquel mundo se la hubiera tragado junto con las últimas palabras de Shisui…extraño, ya no podía considerarle amigo. Y el mundo mismo parecía girar sobre nuevas reglas, las ataduras que antes envolvían su mente y paralizaban su cuerpo, ahora eran cosas que podían arreglarse fácilmente. El clan estorbaba, los padres eran una molestia, la aldea era una piedra en el zapato y la felicidad ya no podía volver a existir mientras todo siguiera igual.

Con tranquilidad, decidió su siguiente movimiento al tiempo que se preguntaba el porque de su tardía acción. Eliminar al clan no era tan grave como parecía, buscar más poder no era algo tan temible como se contaba, buscar la felicidad no era un tabú como parecía insinuarlo el clan. Hacer lo que realmente desea hacer no es algo tan desagradable después de todo. Sasuke era novato e inepto por el momento, pero con la guía adecuada, podría hacerle ver lo que él acababa de descubrir. Todo se podía convertir en una gigantesca apuesta de todo o nada… e Itachi acababa de descubrir, que adoraba apostar.

p.d. Esta historia fue a petición de mi amigo Joan –que espero este satisfecho con el resultado- y que al empezar a hacerla, termino siendo un oneshot a diferencia de varios capítulos que tenía pensado. Pero en fin… la mente trabaja de manera extraña.

p.d.2 La frase que lee Shisui de los labios de Itachi, seguramente ya la han adivinado, pero nada más para rectificar sus creencias es: Magenkyou Sharingan. Como punto extra, lamento si Itachi parece fuera de personaje, pero intente hacer lo mejor que pude –mas tomando en cuenta que cuando Shisui murió no dieron ningún detalle en especial, sólo sospechas- Espero les guste.

p.d.3 Cualquier comentario será bienvenido!


End file.
